


Morning After

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Figure Eight [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It’s a month before their wedding, and John and Rose take advantage of the time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this gifset ](http://aeonish.tumblr.com/post/79977932454/eight-rose-au-sated-follower-milestone)by aeonish.

Rose walked into the hotel room cautiously, wondering how the boys had gotten their hands on so many balloons, and why there was popcorn stuck on the walls. Actually, scratch that- Rose mostly wanted to know why there was a picture of Winston Churchill pinned to the wall and acting as a dartboard, even if there weren’t any darts on it. The closest one seemed to have hit the lamp a few inches away.

She found her fiance and soon to be husband passed out on the sofa, and after checking the other rooms determined that the groomsmen seemed to have vanished somewhere. Jamie was probably home with Kirsty, but she didn’t know where the others had gotten too. All the better, really; dealing with one hungover man was bad enough, four would have been nearly impossible.

 

John groaned as Rose was getting water from the tap, blearily looking at her as she approached. “I’m not drunk,” he grunted as he rolled off the sofa, blinking in surprise as he landed on the floor.

She cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Promise,” he said, and yawned. “Just… really tired. They wouldn’t let me sleep until four.”

“That was five hours ago!” she exclaimed, and set the water down on the coffee table after brushing the balloons off. “What happened last night, anyway?”

He looked around the room after propping himself against the sofa. “Not sure, really. Jamie went home before the stripper came, but I was in the loo due to food poisoning and missed most of it.”

“I don’t know whether I should be pleased or bundle you into bed.” Rose smiled as she sat down beside him and curled into his side. “But at least we have the suite to ourselves.”

“We have to vacate by eleven,” he reminded her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“We have two hours,” Rose said, nuzzling his neck with her nose. “Want to sleep some more?”

John looked down at her. “What other options do you have planned?”

Rose moved to straddle his lap as she toyed with a button on his white button-down. “We could clean up a bit, make it easier on the staff…”

He shuddered. “I don’t even want to think of how we’ll get the popcorn off.”

“We could catch up on the three weeks that we’ve barely seen each other,” she continued, and popped a button. “Or, we could greet each other properly and give you a real reason to be exhausted.”

John grinned and played with one of her curls. “But you look so beautiful right now, I would hate to muss anything.”

“I invented a fake meeting so I could sneak off and see you,” she admitted, admiring his toned chest. “This is all for you, love.”

Warmth spread through him, and despite the exhaustion dragging at him he pulled her into a kiss. “Saying something like that, I would have expected you to be wearing nothing but a trenchcoat,” he murmured.

Rose smirked. “Thought about it, but Mum paid our flat a visit this morning so I doubt she would have let that fly.” Her hands drifted to his jeans, and he sucked in a breath as she quickly worked the button and lowered the zip. “Hence the fake appointment.”

He leaned up and kissed her hungrily, having missed being with her the past few weeks. The wedding was a month away and things were frantic, Rose and Jackie ironing out the last-minute details, John ignoring the snide remarks from family members and persuading his dad to come to the wedding even as he secured the reservations for the honeymoon and helped Jackie with the seating arrangements. Rose hadn’t argued that, seeing as how mixing their families would be a fire waiting to happen.

Rose sank into the kiss but her hands were busy, shrugging out of her jacket and scarf, her thin shirt showing glimpses of the bra she had on underneath. He wasted no time in sliding his hands up the shirt, sighing at the satiny fabric underneath his hands.

“I’ve missed you,” Rose murmured as she pressed kisses along his jawline, stopping to work at the spot near his ear that caused him to shiver. “We’ve barely seen each other or even been alone together, and I’ve been wanting to wake up in your arms. I can’t wait until we’re married, when this entire thing is over and we can simply be together.”

John pulled back from the kiss and pulled her shirt off, staring at her bra in admiration before glancing at the nearby doorway. “Shouldn’t we move this to the bedroom?”

“No point in messing up another room,” she said, smiling sweetly. “And you know how much I hate the couch.”

He eyed the floor in distaste. “I’m pretty sure you won’t be very comfortable, Rose,”

She smirked. “I won’t be the one on the ground. Now shift.”

Before he could protest Rose covered her mouth with his hand and gave him a stern look. “I haven’t shagged you in weeks, I don’t want to wait. Now move.”

Meekly he did as he was told, the image of Rose taking charge causing desire to course through him. She was typically a passive lover, content to let him decide on which direction to take their lovemaking; seeing this side of her was a rare thing indeed, and it turned him on immensely. Rather than argue with her he shifted, shoving the coffee table out of the way and pushing some of the balloons away before stretching out. The carpet wasn’t that uncomfortable, and he watched as Rose took a moment to spread her jacket underneath them to prevent carpet burn. “We are still disappointingly clothed,” he said as she settled on top of him again.

Rose grinned. “I suppose you better do something about that, then.”

John wasted no time, going to the zip on her skirt and pulling it down, and grinned at what was revealed. “Crotchless knickers? You’ve been holding out on me!”

“I was gonna save them for the honeymoon but decided to surprise you,” Rose admitted. “Like them?”

“Oh yes,” he said, his fingers searching for her center. She gasped when he found it and he grinned. “Someone’s eager.”

She moaned softly as his fingers slid inside of her. “Couldn’t… couldn’t wait to see you, to feel you inside me… god, John, you have no idea how much I want you…”

“I do,” he replied honestly, and his eyes fluttered closed as she pushed at his pants and jeans, freeing his cock. A few strokes of her hand brought him to full hardness, and as he found the ridge on her inner walls that would heighten her arousal Rose cried out and arched against him, her hands fisting in his shirt before she pulled at it sharply, the last few buttons flying off and going who knew where.

John pulled his fingers from his mouth and tasted the juices that coated them as Rose took him in hand, aligning him at her entrance before slowly sinking down on him. He groaned around the fingers still in his mouth, and Rose took a few deep breaths, her eyes closed, as she adjusted to him. “You feel so good,” she breathed.

He used his free hand to wrap around hers, squeezing it. “You look so beautiful,” he said, and she smiled at him, her eyes glowing in the light streaming in from the windows. “How did I get so lucky, Rose? What did I do to deserve you?”

Rose leaned down, pressing her forehead to his; the angle was awkward but she managed. “That’s funny, I ask myself that every day,” she replied softly.

He ran his fingers through her hair, remembering the day after she had rescued him from the alley; he had been struck by her beauty, her hair shining in the sunlight and her eyes lit with concern and compassion. She didn’t care who he was, she had just wanted to help. After he had remembered the events of the night she had patiently joined him in a trek across London’s bars to recover his lost wallet, and in gratitude he had treated her to dinner. Even though it was a simple basket of chips, it was one of the best dinners he’d had. Rose had made him laugh more in those two hours than he had in a month at home, and after they had parted ways he couldn’t stop thinking about her. It had been the reason he had extended the invitation for coffee, and after that he couldn’t let her go.

In those two meetings, John had discovered something life-changing: Rose Tyler wasn’t something casual. She had appeared in his life suddenly, shining her joy and wonder and compassion onto him, a broken man with no direction who was searching for the next party. She had fixed him up and cared for him, and when he had mentioned his name she had remained unimpressed. She knew, of course, of his family- who didn’t?- but she didn’t give one whit about the history behind a person, only what they would do in the future. As they chatted over coffee and giggled over the antics of some of the customers, he gave into the inevitable. If nothing else, they would be best friends.

That changed, all too quickly. Within a year he had fallen head over heels although he had vehemently denied it, terrified of what it meant and what would happen. Rose had suffered, he knew, during those days. He treated her like a stranger only to turn around and act like everything was perfect. The engagement his father had engineered had been the breaking point in the relationship; Rose had been devastated, and had begged him to break it off. He had refused, thinking that distance from Rose would allow him to figure out what was going on. Instead, he had been cut off from all contact with her, and three months later John was utterly miserable and couldn’t stop feeling guilty about throwing away the best thing that had happened to him. When he had found the strength necessary to defy his father and end the engagement, Rose was out of the country and it had taken another month to track her down and beg her forgiveness. By some miracle Rose she had given him a second chance, and here they were, nearly married and so ridiculously in love that it seemed like a dream.

Rose leaned in to kiss him, her pebbled breasts just barely grazing his chest before she pulled away abruptly with a teasing smile and slowly moved above him, her eyes hooded as her legs tightened around his hips. She wanted to draw it out, to make up for lost time; John, however, was impatient, and bucked up into her sharply. She gasped, then smirked. “I don’t think I gave you permission to do that,” she murmured and pressed down on his chest. “Stay still or I’ll walk out that door.”

“You wouldn’t,” he accused, tightening his hands on her waist.

She raised an eyebrow. “Wanna risk it?”

He didn’t, and once Rose got an idea it was hard to dissuade her. So he lay, relatively passive, as Rose picked up the pace once more, teasing him as she went.

Her hands drew patterns on his skin as she rocked against him, sometimes swivelling her hips or pausing for a breathless second before plunging back down. While John was usually on top, there were the rare moments Rose took charge and things changed. He abhorred consistency during those moments, preferred random motions and not knowing what to expect, and Rose had learned early on just how to please him. It had amused her to no end when she learned of it, but she hadn’t complained.

Eventually, though, John grew impatient, and Rose wasn’t going to argue, just as eager as him. When his hand found her clit and he angled his hips just so, Rose gave up on tricks and began chasing after her orgasm, riding him in desperation as he matched her motions. She cursed softly, urging him on, even as he insisted they be quiet for reason unknown to both of them. Rose obliged, her eyes dark as she stared down at him, one hand moving to grip his and threading their fingers together.

John stared up at her, glancing down every so often where their bodies joined, marvelling at her. She smirked. “Like what you see?” she murmured.

“Love it,” he replied, softly. He reached a hand up and wrapped a finger around one of her curls before dropping it again. “You are… gorgeous.”

She smoothed her hands across his chest, not breaking her rhythm, and increased her speed when he slipped one hand down to nudge against her clit every time she pushed down against him. Her fingers slid across his chest, toying with his nipples for a few seconds before she re-adjusted and picked up her pace, coming with a gasp and a soft cry.

John gripped her hips tightly and pushed up into her, coming after a few thrusts. His mouth opened in a soundless gasp, he arched up into her, trembling, before he finally collapsed.

She draped herself over his chest, and he ran his fingers through her hair as they basked in the afterglow. “What was the smile for?” he asked once Rose had shifted, her chin on his chest.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“You had a smug smile on your face. I want to know why.”

Rose giggled. “It wasn’t anything bad. I just…” She smiled. “I was just thinking that, after everything, I’m the lucky girl who gets to shag the sexy bastard below me for the rest of his life.”

An equally smug grin lit his face. “And I’m the lucky bastard who gets to shag you as well.”

She pressed a kiss to his nose. “Till death do us part?”

“As much as all the stars in the sky,” he replied, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

An hour later, they were curled up on the floor, partially dressed and giggling over old memories. They were reminiscing over a vacation to Belize when there came a knock and a cheerful “Housekeeping!”

They stopped and stared, then looked at the popcorn still adhered to the walls. “Run?” she offered.

“Run,” he agreed, and they quickly got dressed before dashing down the hallway.

The maid’s terrified scream didn’t reach them until they were nearly at the lift.


End file.
